A trailer hitch usually comprises a sphere or ball portion supported at its lower portion by an upright stem from a framework connected to a towing vehicle. The ball portion acts as the connecting member between the vehicle and the trailer and functions as a bearing surface as the trailer pivots with respect to the towing vehicle. When not in use, the ball portion of a trailer hitch is normally exposed at the rear of the vehicle in a position such that it gathers dirt and becomes rusty so that it eventually fails to provide a proper bearing surface for the trailer.
In the past, it has usually been necessary for the owner of a trailer to frequently clean and lubricate the ball portion of the trailer hitch before attaching a trailer thereto. In order to perform this function, the owner must maintain materials at hand to perform the cleaning function, such as an abrasive material and a lubricant, and spend time performing the cleaning and lubricating steps. Of course, this is inconvenient, troublesome and time consuming.
Ball covers have been developed that attempt to protect the hitching device from the elements. However, many of these covers have proven to be less than satisfactory. For instance, the ball cover may come off and be lost or become misplaced between periods of use. If the cover cannot be found easily in the proximity of the ball when it is needed, it will not be effective to prevent damage. If the ball cover is designed improperly, it can become a trap for dirt and water, therefore accelerating the deterioration of the ball or other hitching mechanism.
In addition, the cable and connector used to communicate brake and turn signals from the towing vehicle to the trailer is usually left to hang from the rear of the vehicle when not in use. This can result in damage caused by a buildup of dirt, grease and water, impact with road objects, and dragging along the pavement. Some users will place the connector into the trunk of a car such that the cable is pinched when the trunk is closed. This may cause more damage to the cable than if it were left dangling from the trailer hitch. Also, many trailer hitch balls are mounted on trucks which do not typically have a trunk in which to store and protect the connector and cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,455 (Mayotte) discloses a trailer hitch ball cover that fits over the trailer hitch ball and is provided with a tab having a hole for attaching the ball cover to the towing vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,926 (Randall) discloses a trailer hitch cover which includes a soft absorbent material which is wedged about the ball for the purpose of keeping the ball greased. A chain attaches the cover to the framework of the trailer hitch. There is also a closure cap which encloses the threaded bottom end of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,524 (Hopkins, et al.) discloses a trailer light connection system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,062 (Stidsen) discloses a trailer hitch ball cover which comprises two semi-spherical shells pivotally fastened to the hitch rod below the trailer ball. The shells pivotally converge to enclose the trailer hitch ball when it is not in use. This arrangement can actually trap moisture against the ball and cause rust. It can also get in the way of the trailer hitch.
While the trailer ball covers of the prior art each suffer their own unique problems, none of these patents address the problem of protecting trailer brake and signal light connectors. The apparatus of the present disclosure overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art covers by providing an apparatus which securely holds the protective cover to the trailer hitch ball or box beam, incorporates the wiring connector for the trailer's brake and signal lights to prevent damage to the connector, and is attached to the vehicle to prevent misplacement of the cover.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for protecting a trailer hitch ball, box beam or the equivalent thereof from moisture, dirt and scratching.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus which secures and protects the wiring connector from direct exposure to moisture, dirt and physical damage.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus which will not rust, and require permanent installation or attachment to the trailer ball or box beam.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an apparatus which eliminates misplacement of the ball cover between uses. Furthermore, the ball cover is stored in a way that it is not damaged or is not in the way of the vehicle operator.